Akordo (muzikgrupo)
thumb|400px|Akordo dum koncerto en la [[UK 2008|93-a Universala Kongreso de Esperanto en Roterdamo 2008]] Akordo estas grupo de nederlandaj kantistoj, kiuj kantas nurvoĉe, sen muzikila akompano. Ĝia repertuaro konsistas el plurvoĉaj kantoj de diversaj landoj kaj diversaj stiloj: de mezepokaj ĝis modernaj, de folkloraj ĝis roko. Ĉiuj kantoj estas en Esperanto kaj preskaŭ ĉiuj ricevis tradukon aŭ - pli libere - Esperantan version verkitan speciale por la grupo. Malofte ili kantas muzikajn originale verkitajn en Esperanto. La grupo ekzistas ekde 1988 kaj en 1989 okazis ĝia unua koncerto, en nederlanda Esperanto-aranĝo. En 1992 Akordo faris la unuan koncerton en eksterlando kaj en 1996 estis lanĉita la unua KD, Muzikpluvo. Kantistoj * Rineke Hoens – soprano * Saskia Idzerda – aldo * Arjen-Sjoerd de Vries – tenoro * Danny ten Haaf – baso Diskaro *''Vinilkosmo-kompil' 2'' (1996) - Ili kontribuas al la kompilaĵo per unu kanto, nome: Venko, venko. *''Muzikpluvo'' (1996) :# Ekkantu :# Mia Julia, damo :# Anstataŭ plezur' :# Printempas :# Ho kia bril' :# Turdiono :# Mi ne povas diri :# Pavano :# Damo mia kara :# Dum verdas :# La sieĝo de Bergen op Zoom :# La bosko fraksena :# Ĉe l' bivakfajro :# Eĉ en prizono :# Haleluja! Laŭdante kantu :# Hombe :# Sopiro :# Sur betularo de Kareli' :# Solecas mia voj' :# Ĉu vi pentas? (tiun kanzonon origine kantis Persone) :# Per biciklo tra la pluv' :# Dum mi iris al Bembaŝa :# Kantoj al Lado (unua kanto) :# Kantoj al Lado (dua kanto) :# Kantoj al Lado (tria kanto) *''Kristnaska kordo'' (2001) - kolektaro de multlandaj Kristnaskaj kantoj esperantigitaj :# La mesaĝo de Gabrielo - Birjina gaztettobat zegoen :# Jesuon naskis virgulino (Nederlanda): Het was een maghet uijtvercoren :# Alestu fidelaj (Latina): Adeste fideles :# En Kristnaska vespero (Angla): The first Noel :# Estu vi bonvena (Nederlanda): Nu sijt willekome :# Aŭdu! Aŭdu! (Ĉeĥa): Nesem vam noviny :# Naskiĝis bebo (Nederlanda): Ons is gheboren een kindekijn :# Ekbrilas la matenostel' (Germana Johann Sebastian Bach): Wie schön leuchtet der Morgenstern :# Branĉo Jiŝaja - Nu is die roe :# Ĝoje laŭtanoncas anĝelmelodi' - Alegres pregonan :# Aŭdu nun pri novaĵ’ (Ukrainia): Sho to za pridyvo :# Paca Nokt' (Germana): Stille Nacht :# Inter azen' kaj bovo - Entre le boeuf et l'âne gris :# Bebo nun frostas (Nederlanda): Hoe leit dit kindeken :# Aŭdu! kantas anĝelĥor' (Angla): Hark! the herald angels sing :# Ĵus naskiĝis infan' de di' - Il est né, le divin enfant :# Jesu’ la bebet’ (Germana Johann-Sebastian BACH): O Jesulein süss :# Fluto kaj tamburo (Franca): Patapan :# La beba reĝo - The infant king :# Bim bom! Sonas en ĉiel’ (Angla): Ding dong! merrily on high :# La Koventria himno (Angla): Coventry Carol :# Rin, rin! (Hispana) :# Sub la visko (Angla): Deck the hall with boughs of holly :# La eta tamburisto - Little drummer boy :# Kristnasko blanka (moderna Usona) I'm dreaming of a white Christmas Eksteraj ligiloj *Akordo *Akordo ĉe MusicExpress Kategorio:Esperanto-muziko Kategorio:Nederlandaj muzikaj grupoj Kategorio:Akordo en:Akordo es:Akordo fi:Akordo nl:Akordo